Jade & Tori: Frenemes, Wooed To Swift Revenge
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Rewrite in progress stay tune:Frenemes Jade & Tori have a c a times clash, so when Jade is struck by Tori with a cane and bleeds during an acting scene.Jade decides the school's punishment is not enough.Jade & her bf lure Tori to his RV and cane her buttp


Jade & Tori: Frienemes, Part 1

Disclaimer: This is a rewrite of a work of fiction with sections to make it easier for thre reader to follow as the story progresses. It is a study of frienemes, there sometimes clashing chemistry and contains serious spanking of eighteen year old girls. If this subject matter offends you do not read, you have been warned. I do not own the show Victorious or any of the characters, as they belong to Schneider Productions. All characters in this story are eighteen years of age or older and I make no money from the writing or posting of this story.

Tori though just turning eighteen still had trouble trying to fit in. She felt so lucky when she met Adrian, Cat and especially Beck. She felt a real connection with Beck, there was just one problem and that was another eighteen year old girl that went to the school named Jade. Jade had shoulder length brown hair like Tori only her had purple highlights on the sides.

.Hollywood Arts is a Performing Arts High School which both Tori and Jade attend along with Jade's boyfriend Beck.

Jade has been extremely jealous of Tori since she came into their class at the performing arts high school.

Jade sees Tori hanging on her boyfriend Beck.

"Get off my boyfriend." And the way Jade says it Tori knows she means it.

Later after Jade humiliated Tori on stage in acting class Tori kissed Jade in front of the class. Jade was really fuming after that improv the leather wearing vixen vowed to get even!

Jade had heard bout how Tori who was turning boys heads including her boyfriend Beck by wearing her blue jeans so tight that her panties showed through the thin blue fabric.

Especially when she was wagging her behind in the air. The back of her shoulder length brown hair and was leaning over her desk. This pulled her blue jeans even tighter across the seat of her plump baby fat, shapely assed blue jean clad seat.

Jade noticed that in her bent over position that she could determine by the elastic panty seams visible through Tori's blue jeans." The panties size and shape that mesmerized the eyeballs around campus.

Jade fumes, "So you can excite my boyfriend Beck!" Jade spoke to herself

"Well let's see you how you deal with what I'm planning!"

The brown haired bitch rival really got under Jade's skin to the max. 

The she vixen studied her bottom making out her delineated butt cheeks her ass crack.

Seeing Tori's visible panty line put ideas in Jade's head as to what she would love to do to that visible panty clad butt not more than five feet away from her face.

Tori leaning over further and widening her stance she rudely whispered to Beck.

Jade was treated to a secret detection that she was positive that if Tori had known would have been annoyed if she could have seen what I was seeing now.

For in her current wide legged stance her butt cheeks had opened up and Jade could see down the back of her panties including her bare ass crack above.  
to the center of her ass crack. Boy did that give her ideas!

**The Setup: **

What You See and What You Think You See.

The recipient of Jade's fury is the sweet "ash" Tori who her classmates witnessed hitting Jade hard enough to make her female classmate's cheek bleed during an improv acting scene.

Jade played a brute mugger and Tori played the old woman being mugged.

All of her classmates were disappointed in Tori believing she had bloodied Tori's cheek hitting her with the cane. The bloom was off the rose and she got in trouble with the school required to scrape and clean food off the auditorium walls after the food fight improve

But, this was not enough for Jade.

Tori's bottom must pay the price in a severe way for her actions!

That is assumed actions. Jade laughs.

**The Pickup**

Tori left in a car with Beck and headed for the valley. She had no idea also thought she should be punished for cutting Jade's face with the cane during a stage scene.

Beck drove out of Los Angeles to where she thought was a fun party with the gang. As they crossed the bridge and turned down a desolate dirt road Tori saw Beck's silver domed trailer parked down in the canyon.

Tori sighed,"Huhh" and looked at Beck.

Looking at him as if this was a wild goose chase. They pulled up to a parked travel trailer.

Tori was getting a little ill, but Beck said the party was inside the mobile home trailer. 

Beck knew of Jade's Sadistic Punishing Plans for sweet Tori and knew at the end of the painful ordeal Jade' honor would be restored and she would stop being obsessed over Tori after she swung the same cane that had bloodied her cheek, which was keeping him out of Jade's panties!

**Tori's Arrival**

It was after dark when Beck and Jade came to take Tori into Beck's domed trailer where she was to receive correction for her conduct earlier. Hitting and making her female classmate bleed during their acting scene where Jade played a brute mugger and Tori played the old woman being mugged.

Tori was dressed in her blouse and blue jeans, but you may be sure, she was in no mood to submit. Every inch of the way this strongly-built girl resisted them. With head bowed and collar length of brown hair flying with the energy of her resistance. The eighteen year old teenage girl braced her straining legs against the direction of the march.

Bowing forward in their grasp, as her arms were twisted back, she struggled side to side, lunging her robust young hips against Beck in a frantic attempt to break free.

Beck dealt with Tori's butt squirming and marched her up to the secluded trailer.

The confused teenager climbed the steps. The trailer door opened and the hair on the back of her neck stood up as she recognized the voice and its scary tone.

"Get your ass in here". Jade wickedly sneered as she looked at Tori.

End of Chapter One:

Please read, review and comment.


End file.
